Idol
by Not-enough-sleep
Summary: Satoshi centered. Some AU. Satoshi vists a grave of a friend. Daisuke and Rikku follow him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except OC's

Idol

"_Little brat!" Sneered the much older boy and kicked the 7-year-old bluenette in the stomach._

_Satoshi just crawled up into a ball and didn't reply. They always go away sooner or later… _

"_Hey you!"_

_There was a sound of someone running over, a couple of "Eeeks!" and a "Get outta here, ya stupid brats!"_

_Satoshi looked up, hoping that the kids where gone. A pair of merry green eyes greeted him._

"_Idiots. I doubt they will bother you again, lemme help you up."_

_He took the hand cautiously and stood up, getting glance at the person who saved him. She looked like she was 17-19. Most likely the latter, guessed the little Hikari, noting the military uniform. She had short, brown hair with bangs that seemed to get in the way of her eyes._

"_Where are your parents kid?'_

_Satoshi rolled his eyes._

"_I can walk home by myself."_

"_You're kidding, right?" She laughed. He looked at her._

"_Guess not… OK! I'll walk you home!"_

_It was Satoshi's was shocked._

"_B-But… I just met you!"_

"_So? Besides, It's starting to rain and you don't have an umbrella."_

"_And you do?" Said the Hikari haughtily. Who was this crazy person anyway?_

"_Always do. I'm not allowed to get my uniform wet." She pulled out a compact umbrella from her bag and opened it._

"_By the way, I'm Mia. Soon-to-be First Lieutenant Mia Kiryu. What's your name?"_

"_Satoshi Hikari."_

_And with that, they started off._

---------------------- end dream

A half hour after waking up, Satoshi was aware enough to collect his thoughts. He got out of bed and looked at the clock. He had an hour till school started. After getting ready to leave, for Satoshi needed to stop by the office. he happened to glance at the calendar. He stopped in his tracks.

'Has it really been that long?' He wondered.

'It's been almost two years… since I last saw her.' Since she died.

----------------------

Daisuke had made it to school early today. And he was glad. He wanted to ask his girlfriend if she wanted to do something on Sunday. Where, the redhead wasn't sure of yet.

"Niwa!" Hearing his name being called, the Daisuke turned and greeted the speaker as she walked in.

"Miss. Rikku. How are you today?" The two continued to chat until their teacher came in and started class.

Later that day, Daisuke and Satoshi sat on the roof, eating lunch like usual. And as usual, Daisuke tried to keep a conversation going.

"Hiwatari? Are you OK? Your spacing out more than usual."

Satoshi regarded the smaller boy for a moment, then spoke.

"Sunday is," Satoshi paused. Daisuke nodded, urging the boy to continue speaking. "Sunday is a special day."

Daisuke blinked. "Is it your birthday, Hiwatari?"  
Satoshi shook his head before replying.

" No, it's a different kind of special."

"Oh."

----------------------

Around noontime Sunday, Rikku headed out to meet Daisuke at the park when she saw Satoshi walking down the other side of the street. That wasn't odd or anything, but the she had noticed that he had been acting weird lately. Well, weirder than his normal.

"Hello Miss. Rikku!"

Rikku yelped and turned around, hand over her heart.

"Dai! You scared me!"

Daisuke grinned. "Sorry, what where you looking at?"

Rikku nodded her head in Satoshi's direction.

"Isn't that Hiwatari over there?"

Daisuke peered over her shoulder, then replied,

"That's him all right. He did mention that there was something special going on today." Daisuke trailed off.

"I know!" exclaimed Rikku. "Let's follow him!"

"Huh? Why would you want to do that?"

"He's your friend, isn't he? Don't you want to know what's going on?"

Daisuke was sure that it was just that Phantom Thief Dark had been running the young police commander ragged by being so active lately, but chose not to comment on this. Rikku hated even hearing his Alter ego's name. Not that she knew who Daisuke really was. But that's another story.

"If you insist." He said with a sigh.

----------------------

A.N Hm…. I wonder what I'm going to do with Krad and Dark during this… I hope you like it and it wasn't to short. Please review, it is my first story.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N; Yay! I got reviews! This story won't be to long, I hope. And maybe I'll even write a sequel! Now onward!

Disclaimer; I own nothing except OC's

ALSO, I discovered that doesn't let you use question marks when there between \word\ marks. So internal talking will be changed in this chapter.

IDOL

Satoshi felt awkward. He had been told that he didn't need to bring anything. But he knew he would.  
It only seemed right.

_**Who are you going to see, Master Satoshi?** _

Satoshi frowned as the words flowed through his head and tried to ignore it.

_**Try as you might, you know you cannot ignore me. I'm the voice in your head.**_

_Shut up._Satoshi responded, out of habit more than anything else.

-------------

"Did he just go into the flower shop! I wonder…" Rikku rambled on excitedly, but Daisuke was only half-listening.

_**So! Creepy Boy got himself a girlfriend?**_

_Dark! That's not very nice, calling him that. _

_**I could think of a lot worse…**_

"Niwa!" Rikku interrupted his mental conversation.

"He's coming out."

Indeed he was, and carrying a bundle of flowers with him.

"Wow, he's always turned down all the other girls." Rikku muttered.

_Do you think Hiwatari has a sacred maiden, Dark? _Daisuke asked.

_**Hmm... With him,who knows.**_ Dark mused.

"Come on! Where gonna lose him!" Rikku grabbed the Daisuke's hand and they ran down the street.

---------------

'_Ok, so walking there wasn't one of my brightest ideas.'_ Satoshi admitted to himself as he continued down through town.

At least it gave him time to reflect. Something he hadn't done in awhile.

Wasn't it just his luck her favorite flowers where on sale?

"_Satoshi_ _Hiwatari? Your needed in the office." A teacher's aide stood in the doorway of the lecture hall._

_Satoshi took a moment before getting up to mouth 'notes please.' To Mia, who smiled and nodded. I got up, following my fellow collage student out the door, and into some of the worse moments of my life. _

_Gone. Those few words said by the police officer had sent the young boy of nine's world crashing down. Gone, as in dead. Never to see again. _

_His mother, his only living family, was gone._

_He didn't remember how long he just stood there, unmoving and silently crying. Satoshi didn't even remember how they knew to call Mia. Maybe he told them, maybe not. But the next thing he knew, she was there. Wordlessly, the older girl knelt down and embraced him in a hug._

"_Just know." She whispered so that only I could hear. "I can't make it better, but I can just be here."_

_I threw my arms around her neck and cried harder._

_-------------_

Krad frowned. So, was Satoshi going to his mother's grave? '_No_. ' thought the angel. '_This isn't the right place_.'

_**Once again, where were you going?** _He asked his vessel.

_… To visit a friend. _Satoshi replied.

_**You really should stop giving me answers like that master Satoshi.** _Krad warned. _**You wouldn't want me to have to go digging around in your mind for it, now do** **you?** _Krad smirked as Satoshi immediately threw up barriers for his mind and cut off their connection.

---------------

A.N All right! I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

A.N; Happy reading!

Disclaimer; I own nothing except OC's

IDOL

"A graveyard? That's slightly odd." Rikku commented .

"Maybe he's going to someone's funeral." Daisuke answered.

"Come on, let's go in."

--------------

"What did you do, invite our entire graduating class?" Daisuke heard Satoshi say.

"Hey, you act like it's a bad thing." Said an older voice.

"There!" Daisuke hissed to Rikku and pulled her behind a tree.

----------------

Satoshi tried to glare at the older man. But alas, it's hard to look imposing it the person your trying to glare at was at least six foot four and babysat you most our your young life.

"Come-on Hikari, it's how she would have wanted it."

"It's Hiwatari now Lee, or did you forget?"

"Sorry kid," The man named Lee put an arm around Satoshi's shoulder. "But you'll always be little Hikari to me."

"Whatever."

"Good, now go get in line."

-------------------

"Is this a party or what?" Daisuke whispered to Rikku.

"In a graveyard?" Rikku's eyes widened.

"I was just kidding!" He waved his arms around. "There are just so many people here."

"Yeah, your right." Rikku looked around.

"Hey Di?"

"Yes?"

"How are we gonna get out of here without Hiwatari seeing us?"

"…"

-------------------

Regular people, people in uniforms, and even someone who looked like a hobo paid their respects to the grave. The line to pay respect to the grave wasn't moving very fast, but it was to be expected. From such a great person came great memories. Satoshi finally approached the grave, placed the irises on the pile of flowers and other trinkets, and let the memories wash over him.

… TWO YEARS BEFORE… 

"_Commander?" Satoshi's sectary walked in. "There's someone here to see you, but I'm afraid that they don't have an appointment."_

_Satoshi didn't even look up from his paperwork. _

"_Send them in."_

"_But… she…"_

_The 12-year-old commander looked up and pinned his sectary with an ice-cold glare._

"_Just do it."_

_She shifted uncomfortably under the boy's gaze._

"_Yes sir." With that, she walked out. _

_Satoshi sat back in his chair, glad for the distraction._

"_Still imposing as ever, I see." Said a voice from his doorway. Satoshi's eyes widened._

"_Mia?"_

_The woman grinned. "It's Major Kiryu now."_

"_And you expect me to call you this?" He asked with playful sarcasm._

_She came into the room and sat down in a chair. "No, not really."_

"_You haven't changed at all." And at the time, toto himshe didn't look most of the 24 years that she was. _

"_But you have. Look at you! You've changed so much in the last two years."_

_We chatted for a while, mostly about nothing. There wasn't much to say, seeing as how they had e-mailed each other at least once a week._

"_So, why are you here? Shouldn't you bee in the Middle East?" Satoshi asked her. This question was met with silence. Surprised at the lack of response, he repeated the question. _

"_I'm on leave." She quietly replied._

_Satoshi raised an eyebrow._

"_Say, want to go somewhere for lunch?" Miaasked, trying to change the subject. Satoshi let it slide._

"_Sure, why not?"_

_-------------------_

"_Satoshi!"Mia laughed breathlessly. But he was trying to hard no to smirk to reply. _

"_Your such a kid." He told her indifferently. _

_They where walking back to the station after having lunch and spending the rest of the day together Mia continued to laugh at him._

"_I mean, come on, that face! You're like…"_

"_Satoshi." A voice cut Mia off. A very familiar voice. _

"_Father." Satoshi acknowledge._

_------------------_

A.N; I know it's short, but I'm revamping this storypiece by piece and I still go to school!

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; D N Angel does not belong to me.

* * *

"_Father." Satoshi acknowledge._

* * *

"_I had completely forgotten what your step dad looked like Sato." Mia told him. She was dressed in a tee shirt and pajama pants. It was a few days later. Satoshi had gotten permission to eat dinner with Mia and her family, when it had started to downpour outside. Mia's parents had absolutely refused to let him go home in such dangerous conditions, so he was spending the night._

_He was very, very happy, life seemed almost… normal. _

_Then, it happened._

_The boy had woken up to the sound of sobbing. Confused and curious, Satoshi headed toward the source of the noise. Seeing that the door was cracked open, he decided to look in._

_There was Mia, crying while her father tried to comfort her. 'What's wrong?' Satoshi wondered. 'Why is she crying?' He leaned in to listen as Eda spoke to his daughter._

"_Shh… it's ok…your safe."_

_Mia sobbed. "Why? Why won't they stop?"_

"_Stop what dear?"_

_Mia wiped her eyes. "I still see them, they won't stop. They keep bleeding!" She buried her face in her hands._

"_I can't forget then. Some of them where just kids, fresh out of boot camp. They'll never see their families or friends again…" She stopped, unable to go on. _

"_Drink this." Said her father, pushing a glass into her hand. Mia obliged and drank it. A few minutes later, she was asleep._

_Satoshi was in shock. She had been… crying? The Mia he knew didn't cry, his Mia was always strong._

"_Satoshi?" The boy whirled around at the sound of his name. He had been caught._

_

* * *

S__atoshi had insisted on knowing what had happened to Mia and reluctantly the story was let out. _

_Medical leave. _

_Under stress. _

_He could not even begin to phantom the horrible things she'd seen in war. And it upset him. She had practically been his surrogated mother during collage. She was his idol. An untouchable, flawless statue. But Satoshi had started to see the cracks in the statue. It frightened him. If she left next time, would she come back?_

End Flashback

* * *

Present-day Satoshi reached over and punched in the code for his apartment. After getting inside, he decided to be lazy and flopped onto the couch. 

_**What happened next?** _Krad asked Satoshi.

_/She… died in a bombing two months later._The boy relayed quietly to his other self.

_**It seemes that you have learned that not all stories have happy endings.** _

Satoshi agreed with him, for once. He had lost something that day when he got the phone call, and it might never come back.

And speaking of phone calls...

_Ring Ring!_

"Hello, Hiwatari speaking."

"Hiwatari-san? It's Daisuke. Did you get Friday's homework?"

"_Never say never Sato. You're just itching to prove yourself wrong." _It was one of Mia's favorite sayings.

"Yeah, hold on a minute..."

**END**

* * *

A.N; It's done! YAY! Thank you all for reading this and I hope you review. 


End file.
